To A Fault
by badly-knitted
Summary: Dee thinks Ryo is too generous, but is it a case of the pot calling the kettle black? Dee is no slouch in the generosity department either, even if he doesn't see it that way. Set after Vol. 2, with references to events in the first two volumes. Written for Challenge 226: Generosity at fan flashworks.


**Title:** To A Fault

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Dee, Ryo.

 **Rating:** G

 **Setting:** After Vol. 2, with references to events in the first two volumes.

 **Summary:** Dee thinks Ryo is too generous, but is it a case of the pot calling the kettle black? Dee is no slouch in the generosity department either, even if he doesn't see it that way.

 **Word Count:** 639

 **Content Notes:** None needed.

 **Written For:** Challenge 226: Generosity at fan_flashworks.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

 **A/N:** This was supposed to be a quick drabble but it got away from me…

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo Maclean was a sucker for anyone down on their luck, and generous to a fault; Dee had realised that pretty much from the moment he'd met his new partner. Hell, by the end of their first day working together he'd already practically adopted the brat they wound up babysitting, and as if that wasn't enough, a few weeks later he'd handed over most of his savings to bail some other kid's dad out of jail, all because the guy was terminally ill.

"It's not like he's any kind of a flight risk; he has maybe a couple of months left and this way Carol can have more time with him than she'd get with the hospital visiting hours," Ryo had explained when Dee kept pushing to know the reasons behind his generosity, because seriously the guy was way too nice for his own good, an honest to God goody two shoes. One of these days he was going to buy into some sob story and get taken for a ride.

"You can't go on like this, you'll get a reputation for bein' a soft touch. Every con artist in the city will be comin' to ya for a handout."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "I'm not that naïve, Dee. Don't you think I found out everything I could about Carol's dad before paying his bail? I looked into Bikky's situation too; he would've just been tossed into the system and a few years down the line it would be juvie, then jail, if he lived that long. He hasn't had good role models growing up; he just needs someone to set him on the right path."

"Someone like you."

"Yes. I understand some of what he's going through and I think I can help him."

And that was that, at least as far as Ryo was concerned.

Dee hadn't given up though, determined to point out to his partner the error of his ways. It wasn't that he was nagging, he was just concerned because the generosity never seemed to stop, Ryo was always helping someone; a neighbour, a homeless person, anyone he thought needed a helping hand or a hot meal. "There is such a thing as being too generous, y'know."

"I don't believe that," Ryo said firmly. "Besides, you're a fine one to talk."

"Huh? Whaddaya mean?"

"You think I don't know why you have practically nothing in the bank?"

"Because I don't see the point of savin' for a rainy day. I get money, I spend it; better to enjoy it than let it just pile up," Dee blustered.

"Pull the other one, Dee. Every cent you can spare goes to Mother and the orphans."

"So what if it does? They're my family!"

"And how many of the other kids who grew up there would do what you do? How many have even so much as sent a postcard after leaving?"

Dee shrugged, uncomfortable with having the spotlight turned on him. "Dunno, I've never asked."

"Why are you embarrassed about it anyway?"

"I'm not, but I've got a reputation to maintain. Wouldn't want everyone and his brother thinkin' they can part me from my hard earned cash."

Ryo laughed softy and shook his head. "You're a good man, Dee, you have a kind heart; one of these days maybe you'll realise that's nothing to be ashamed of." He leaned across and pressed a soft kiss to Dee's cheek. "Don't let anyone tell you differently. See you tomorrow." With that he got out of the car and headed up the stoop into his building.

Dee raised his fingers to the spot where Ryo had kissed him and just sat there for a long moment, a warm glow filling his heart. Ryo thought he was a good man. Maybe Mother was right; there was hope for him yet.

.

The End


End file.
